


blah

by onlyyaoiedits



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyyaoiedits/pseuds/onlyyaoiedits
Summary: hi hello this is lo





	blah

�

Chapter 0  
  
Notes by Authors:  
  
Our insta is : @klancingpalidan so go check us out! There are two authors for this story so get to know us! :  
  
Ale or 


End file.
